This invention relates to wide common mode range differential receivers.
Low voltage differential sign (LVDS) receivers are known in the art for meeting the bandwidth demands of parallel optical bus technology. Prior art differential receivers are able to receive wide amplitude ranges of from 100 mV to 400 mV. Common mode amplitudes will typically range from 50 mV to 2,350 mV.
Disclosed is a wide common mode range differential receiver comprising an input stage adapted to receive an input signal and its complement with wide common mode and output said signals as current signals; a plurality of self-cascode biasing stages adapted to receive said current signals and output a first analog differential voltage in phase with said input signal and a second analog differential voltage out of phase with said input signal; and a self-bias differential amplifier adapted to receive said first and second analog differential voltages and output an output signal with substantially reduced jitter.